Ghouls Training of the Werewolf
by PaperFox19
Summary: Tsukune goes ghoul and uses his powers to whip Gin into shape.


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Dom, Spank, Comfort

Pairing: Gin/Tsukune

Do not read if you do not like

AN:

**Fox's Pending Hiatus **

It has been a long time coming I have fought it off but with my 22nd birthday marks the 6th year i've worked on fics. Sadly i have had 3 jobs come and go and the one im on now is killin me. For so long I've put off going on hiatus because ive seen 3 awesome fanfic writers do that and they have yet to come reason I have not is because of all the rare pairings, and series I want to expand the yaoi pools for. However theres a fact that keeps smacking me out of the yaoi pool is that the lack of feedback and comments

I see the favs all the time and thanks to all who fav my work, but i put down criticism is encouraged comments encouraged and feedback helps inspire new fics and keeps me going.

Theres been a great few who have been kick ass giving me so much feedback and sparking me to finish close to 20 fics a week but last week i hit an all time low and my job kicked my ass so hard i only finished 3 fics this week and next week will be worse

thanks to you who give me feedback on my works I'm not kidding if not for you so many fics would be on hold and have yet to be worked on, I really wanna keep going but im failing bad and i do not get paid for fanfictions i do commissions for feedback on my fics and even with that its not going well

i have a 6 day work week coming my way with 10 hour each day. I'm gonna see if i can hit my fic goal but I can honestly say when I get home and I see feedback on my works it gives me a stronger drive to pump out more and more fics

i really care about what my readers think its why i asked what series you would like to see me tackle I want to create interesting yaoi pairings that spark interest and help build those fan bases up

so hiatus pending

Here's the fic

Ghouls Training of the Werewolf

Tsukune goes ghoul and uses his powers to whip Gin into shape.

—–/

Tsukune called Gin out for a brawl and Gin was more than willing. He had no idea what Tsukune was or the danger he was in. "You ready to get your ass kicked Aono?"

The once human male said nothing just held up his hand with the holy lock. Gin shifted into his monster form. "Time to die!"

"You should learn your place Gin." Tsukune said and his eyes were vampire red. He flew past the male at insane speed. "You keep acting like a perverted beast sempai. So if you continue to act like a perverted beast I will treat you like one."

Tsukune stripped Gin of his clothing turning his clothing to shreds. Gin gasped at the speed and the aura Tsukune created. 'He's like a vampire but there's no way.'

Ignoring his nudity since he was in his monster form and his cock was hidden in its sheath and only his furry balls were visible. Tsukune pulled out a newspaper and rolled it up. "Time for you to learn your place." Tsukune channeled his aura into the paper and smacked Gin and sent him flying. "Punish."

Then Tsukune went up to him and began to pet Gin. "Praise." Gin groaned and leaned into Tsukune's touch. He was pulled forward and Tsukune swatted him across his furry ass. "Punish." Gin growled and lunged at Tsukune teeth and claws ready to strike. Tsukune rubbed one of his ears causing the werewolf to lose focus and moan at the touch. "Praise."

Gin groaned then he was spanked again with the rolled up newspaper. "Punish." Before he could respond Tsukune rubbed his belly. "Praise." Gin groaned and his cock slipped from its sheath. "Punish." Tsukune said and swatted Gin's ass again.

The pleasure and pain was swirling around and Gin was losing his mind. Tsukune cupped his balls and fondled them in a pleasurable way. "Praise." Gin groaned in pleasure and Tsukune struck him across his cock. "And Punish." Gin howled and he came spraying his seed all over himself. "Learn your place." Tsukune said and kicked him sending the male flying.

"I know my place now." Gin reverted back to human form still naked as a newborn babe. Tsukune came up and put a collar around the male's neck.

Next Day

The girls cried out in shock at what they saw in the newspaper room. Tsukune was sitting with his legs spread a very naked and aroused Gin rubbing his cheek against the obvious arousal in Tsukune's pants. "Gin's gonna be good pet from now on."

The tamed werewolf nuzzled Tsukune's crotch loving his manly scent. Be it punishment or praise Gin loved every touch Tsukune gave him. His good behavior allowed the return of his clothing but Gin loved the feeling of being naked and exposed.

Also the feeling of everyone knowing when he was a bad boy when his rear end was red from spankings, it excited him.

He was a tamed wolf, and he liked it.

End


End file.
